Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use wireless signals to establish communication channels between various network devices. For example, an access node may transmit a reference signal or a pilot signal over a signal radius, and one or more wireless devices within the signal radius may attempt to establish a connection with the access node based on the reference signal.
In certain circumstances, it may be advantageous to boost or to increase the power of the reference signal transmitted from an access node. For example, where a wireless device uses a reference signal for channel estimation, increasing the reference signal strength can improve channel quality. Accordingly, power boosting may be performed at an access node such that the signal level of a reference signal, or pilot signal, transmitted by the access node is increased.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for determining an access node for a wireless device. A first signal comprising an increased signal level may be transmitted from a first access node. An indication of a first adjustment factor used to determine the increased first signal level may also be transmitted from the first access node. Signal information comprising a determined first signal level associated with the first access node and a determined second signal level associated with a second access node may be received from a wireless device, wherein the determined first signal level comprises a received signal level of the first signal decreased by the first adjustment factor. Based on the signal information, one of the first access node and the second access node may be selected for communication with the wireless device. The wireless device may be instructed to communicate with the selected access node.